Okay
by xxDevil-Childxx
Summary: GET KATIE AND KAT OUT those were the only words running through my head. I breathed in more smoke as I entered their room. An ignited beam fell behind me. I gathered them up and we ran outside hopeing our parents got out too.
1. Chapter 1

_GET KATIE AND KAT OUT those were the only words running through my head. I breathed in more smoke as I entered their room. An ignited beam fell behind me. I reached into Kat's crib and propped her onto my hip and went over to Katie's bed. She was crying her little eyes out. I took her hand and we ran out of the room. Flames took it over as we did. We ran outside and sat on the cool, damp grass. Coughing and crying, hoping our parents got out too. _

"_Cali?" Katie said, tears streaming down her face. I cuddled her with my free arm and moved farther away from the building as the fire trucks came. _

"_What Katie?" I said turning her so her back was to the fire and she was looking at me. _

"_Where's mommy and daddy?" What was I suppose to tell her? They could be in the fire? They could be dead? I didn't know. _

_I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I thought of what to say to her. I shifted Kat to my other hip and responded "Katie, we're safe, that's all that matters. As long as we're together and you, me, and little Kat here are safe we'll be okay." It was the best thing I could think of._

"Cali? You okay?" Kat's voice said nervously, she knew what I thought of when I held that picture, the one of our family back before. My parents dying, us loosing everything, moving to this hell-hole called Denver. None of that mattered now, today was my eighteenth birthday. The day I was free from child services and adoption. My sisters were too.

I looked at my eleven year old sister, how much she had grown since that day and smiled. Kat had light blonde hair like me and Katie but she was still noticeably younger. Her face was rounder. She was shorter too. I was tall and thin, slightly paler then the two of them, and the mother figure. "Yeah. Yeah I am. Lets go." I grabbed my bag and dragged it downstairs by the rest of them. We had been placed here for nine long years. I couldn't wait to leave. Sure Max and Kenny, our foster parents, were nice and all but I just wanted to get away with my sisters, back to Tulsa.

"Katie get your skinny little but down here I called up the steps and waited for her. My fourteen year old sister had recently become more 'teenage like' and had about a pound of eyeliner on and a shirt that really showed off her curves-in all places-she just discovered what curves boys liked the most. She was pretty though. You could tell from a mile away. She had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, that were mostly hidden from the eyeliner, she was super-model tall, and she did her best to keep skinny.

"I'm coming!" She said dragging five bags of clothes behind her. She was defiantly coming into her own.

"Well hurry, I want to leave _before _sundown." I said laughing, Kat joined in with me.

I heard some laughter from behind me. "I sure am going to miss you girls." Max said sadly I hugged her.

"It'll be all right, we'll call. All of us." I said with a smile. I moved to Kenny and hugged him. He had been so nice to us. "Don't think we'll forget you." I grinned, trying to hide my sadness. The whole thing was so bittersweet. I held back tears and said "I'll put the stuff in my car." I took the bags and walked outside. It was cool and the sky darkened above me. Apparently we wouldn't be leaving before night. I stuffed everything in the trunk and went back inside. Kat was being hugged and tears were streaming down her face. She was the one who took things to heart, Kat, every time.

"Come on Kitty Cat we have to get going." I said taking her hand. "Bye." We all gave one last hug and walked out the door. "Katie in front, Kat in back." I stated and got in the drivers side and started the car. "In." With that they got in. Kat curled up in back and Katie flipped on the radio. I turned it down so Kat could sleep.

"I'm hungry." Katie said, breaking the silence.

"I'm sure you are." I mumbled and turned onto the interstate.

Finally Katie fell asleep like her sister and there was peace in the car. I wasn't tired at all, driving kept me up, even though the sunrise was poking up. I continued to drive until I saw the sign burned into my mind, Welcome to Tulsa. I sighed and smiled. I was home again. I drove to my new house, there wasn't much, well anything, in it yet but I just wanted to look around.

I quietly slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. It was the living room I walked into first. Behind it was the kitchen. The two bedroom doors were on the side wall, in the middle was the bathroom. There was a little crevice that contained the doors. I walked into the girls bedroom. I looked at where the twin beds would be, separated by the desk along the back wall. We agreed to paint the walls lime green. I walked over to my room it was the right one and was much smaller because it would only occupy me. I would put my bed along the side wall. I wasn't painting it anything until I was absolutely sure I could afford it. I only had five thousand dollars and I start my job on Wednesday at the furniture store, I got a discount for working there. Until then its Super 8. I locked the house and started driving again. I arrived at the motel in a matter of minutes.

"Katie." I whispered. "Katie." I shook her lightly.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up your sister and help me with the bags, were at the motel." I said and popped the trunk. She followed me out of the car along with her sister. "Take a bag and follow me." I said, when all the bags were out I closed up the car and went into the motel. We checked into our rooms and the girls dropped dead onto the beds.

I sat in the chair watching them, to excited to sleep. They slept a few more hours then woke up for good.

"Bout time, you girls slept the day away." I said putting the book I was reading down. "Lets get changed and get the house painted. We can only stay here a few more days." I said opening up and digging through my bag. I tossed the girls their clothes bag and they dug through looking for an outfit.

When we were completely ready we headed to the paint shop. We got the coolest lime green paint and three brushes. The girls were jumpy on the way to our house. They had never seen it before after all. I hoped they would like it. When we pulled in the drive Katie got out an whistled, we all laughed at nodded and smiled.

"So do you like the place?" I said dragging the paint into the room. Kat nodded as she looked around. "Okay, you guys can stay here and paint right? I'm gonna go get your beds and stuff."

"Yeah, we know, we know don't open the door for strangers, and don't get paint on the carpet." Kat said swiping the brush along the wall putting a line of color over the boring tan. It sure was bright.

"Yeah, well see you in a few." I said leaving the house and going on my way to my new workplace. They had a truck with the stuff I ordered and paid for around back. All I did was switch cars. I drove it back to my house and went inside. The girls had an entire wall done. "Good work, time for the hard stuff, I got an hour to have this thing so lets put all the stuff in the main room until this rooms done." I led them out to the truck and Kat led out a long whistle.

"Just help me move the couches." I grasped the edge of the couch and they grabbed the other end. Slowly, we moved it against the back wall that separated the kitchen and the main room. We went back for the other one and set it against the right wall so they looked like an L. Kat set the end table between them in the corner. We set the coffee table in the center and set the bed frames and mattresses' against the wall. I went in and helped them paint. It was so fun just to be a kid again, if only for a while. We got another wall done before I drove back the truck. They were done when I got back.

"Well that's pretty good for one day. Lets go get some lunch." I said looking around the room.

"You mean dinner…?" Katie said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm starving as…" Kat caught my glair and changed her word in mind "heck, starving as heck." I laughed.

"Okay lets go, when we get back we can…" They had that 'kill me now' look "head over to the movies" that I couldn't afford.

"Yes!" They said in unison and hugged me. "We should take showers first." Katie said looking at her paint covered hands. We went back to the hotel and cleaned up. After changing into our good shorts and T-Shirts we headed over to the diner I saw. The…Dingo?

I drove towards the neon sign and parked. When we got in it was empty, well almost empty, there were three boys in the back booth we went to one of the big corner booths.

"What can I get you?" A girl asked. She looked bored with the job and slouched as she stood over us.

"3 burgers, a side of fries with each, and 3 cokes." I announced, already knowing what would be ordered. She walked away and I looked at my two little sisters. "What?" I said after there gaze got uncomfortable.

"I like it here." Kat said with a smile.

"Me too!" Katie chirped in.

"I thought you would, you haven't been here in over nine years." I grinned. The food came and we shut up and enjoyed the burgers. I hadn't had a Tulsa burger in forever. I couldn't wait to have my second, cause that would mean I staid. We finished up and paid the bill. "I'm beat, how bout you guys?"

"Beat? We still got a movie to go to!" Kat said, her grin was visible even in the dark. Katie nodded.

"Right." I said, hoping the ticket prices didn't go up too much. We walked over to the drive in. I wanted to sneak in the back, like I used to when I was a kid, but I doubted reliving a childhood memory was worth going to jail. I just paid the money and we went over to the bleachers. The movie just started when some boys came in.

"Cali? Cali Maryll?" I heard a voice ask from behind and turned around at the sound of my name. No way!

"Darry Curtis?" I said jumping out of my seat and hugging him. "I haven't seen you since forever!" I said, a giant smile across my face.

"Where've you been?"

"Denver, just moved down here with the punks." I said sticking my thumb in their directions. That was our nickname for them. They weren't bad, that's just what we called 'em.

"Great! You remember the kids right?" He said nodding his chin towards a couple of boys, Soda-Pop and Ponyboy. I sure have missed them. Everyone had someone to hang out with. Me and Darry were 18. Katie and Soda were 13, and Kat and Pony were 11. This would be fun. Great to be back home in Tulsa.


	2. Chapter 2

We decided to meet up the next day to help with the house. Katie knew it too, the next day she wore her short-shorts. Daisy Dukes were an understatement. I just shook my head, they were only thirteen, nothing was gonna happen. I put on my normal person shorts and my pink t-shirt. Kat was in jeans and a spaghetti strap shirt. After arguing with Katie about the shorts, and her refusing to change. We headed for the house.

"Hey Cali." Darry greeted me, apparently he got the day off work. I let him in the house and he gave a long whistle.

"Does everyone do that?" I asked referring to Kat's first view of the house.

"Its…great. I love your room." My room? It was small and bland why would anyone like it?

"Why?" I scoffed and waved the girls inside from the door.

"Cause its you, all bright." Darry said with a smile.

"Actually that's the girls room. Mine is the other one, you know the small, dull one." I scrunched my nose and shut the door as the girls came inside.

"We'll well have to fix that wont we?" He said as I moved a bed frame into the girls bedroom behind them. They drug in a mattress. I set the headboard down against the left wall, the head along the back wall. "Hey guys you can go hang out with Soda-Pop and Ponyboy while we do this, their outside right?" Darry nodded and they ran out of the house, the door shut loudly behind them. Darry helped me put the first bed together, then we put the mattress on top of it.

"That was fun…" I said, falling back onto the bare mattress, Darry fell beside me.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Time to start the second one." Darry said and carried the next set of bed pieces in. I ran out and tugged the mattress into the bedroom. When we were done with that one we started the desk.

"Does this look like piece R16?" I said holding up a plank of wood. Darry just laughed at me.

"Maybe you should let me do this." He was still chuckling at the thought of me.

"I'll go get the bed set up." I crawled up from my knees and moved the headboard and supports to the second bedroom, the dullest one, my room. Slipping and tightening the bolts was hard on my own, but I managed, thinking if we switched what I would have to endure. I tightened the bottom of the bed on and then struggled the mattress onto it. It almost squashed me onto the floor but I managed it onto the bed frame.

"Done!" I called to the other room.

"Good for you, go get the punks and well go get something to brighten your room. Maybe some paint? You always loved purple." Purple. He was right, it was my favorite color, still is. He remembered after all this time, the thought made me smile.

"Okay." I said going outside. Kat and Pony were running around a tree. Soda and Katie were sitting on a branch in that tree. Dear lord what could they be talking about.

"Soda and Katie sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ponyboy and Kat shouted laughing. It was pretty cute.

"Great thinking guys!" I shouted to them, they were literally rolling on the yard laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Come look at your rooms!" I said. Kat almost ran into me but I moved, her and Ponyboy rushed past me. Katie slipped down with Soda right behind her. _Dear god_, I thought and rolled my eyes.

"Wow!" I heard Kat say as she entered, I thought she'd love it. She loved anything.

"Its so cool." Ponyboy added, his young voice was higher then his brothers.

"Nice."

"Thanks." Katie said. I wish we had the chance to grow up together. Maybe we could start from here.

* * *

They wouldn't let me see my room until it was _all_ done. I was on the edge of my seat waiting for them to say I could go in. Finally, Darry came out and put his hands over my eyes.

"Darry!" I said impatiently. I hoped they didn't do anything too much, but at the same time Darry did know a lot about what I loved. Hopefully it wouldn't be _too _bad. He stopped moving and moved his hands so I could see. At first I didn't even recognize it as my room. It was painted my favorite shade of purple, my bed was in the corner on the wall by the door, it was white frame with a black bed set, it had neon purple writing on it. Next to the bed there was a white desk with a lamp on top of it. In the back corner was a white and purple plaid chair. I loved it.

"Darry!" I yelled, throwing my arms around his neck. "Its great!" I said hugging the rest of them. The price of the room didn't even cross my mind. I was smiling ear to ear as I looked around. The old picture of my family was on the corner of the desk. I missed my old life, but my new one was looking good.

Darry wanted to talk with his parents, they haven't seen me in forever! We caught up with each other while the girls and boys talked behind us. I loved the match-up.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mrs. Curtis said with a hint of excitement.

"Yes ma'm." I said with a smile as she hugged me.

"And these couldn't be Katie and Kat? There too big!" She said, hugging them too. Kat probably had no idea who she was. Kat was only two.

"Yes ma'm." Katie and Kat said smiling as big as me. Kat looked at her like a mom, which she kind of was.

"So you've been with the boys all day." She said eyeing them. They nodded, so did we. But we were too happy to look ashamed. "Oh, its okay. You're here to stay, I hope." Mrs. Curtis said and went back into the kitchen after hugging me again. I sure did miss her.

"My dad don't get home 'till later." Soda said following his mother, towards the smell of food. He was always hungry as a baby. I guess he gets the good looks from food. That kid sure would have the girls at his feet when he got older.

The rest of the night we talked and laughed, mainly laughed. Around ten o'clock I decided we should get going. Kat had fallen asleep on Pony's shoulder, He had fallen asleep with his head was lying on her head. I wanted to snap a picture but my camera was in my bag, back at the motel. I cursed myself for not bringing it today. It didn't matter that much, we would be living in the house tomorrow. I couldn't wait to sleep in my own room. It was perfect, after all.

"Well come one Katie, lets go to the motel." I said standing up and stretching. "Kat?" I said lightly nudging her, trying to move her without waking Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy! Move!" Soda said moving him to the other side of the couch. Pony looked scared at what happened, the look on his face made it hard not to laugh.

"Come on Kitty." I said helping her up. "Bye everyone." I said and went outside. Kat was drifting in and out of sleep on the way to the room. She collapsed on the bed, and I was right beside her. Katie changed into her pajama's first. I wasn't awake long enough to see when she went to sleep.

The sun shining in my eyes work me. I blinked and sat up. My sisters were sprawled on the bed around me. I got up and changed. It was 12, they couldn't sleep for much longer. I was right. Once changed Kat got up too. Katie was the one who slept in till one.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Kat said smiling. Katie gave a moan, she wasn't a morning person. We gave her her space she got ready in her own time. By 2:30 we were on our way to pick up a few, last minute items from the store.

"Six big plates, six little plates, six bowls, six forks, six spoons, six knives, two pans, two pots, four dish towels, eight big towels, two polka dot bed sets, three pillows." Kat read off the list I handed her. Katie pulled the cart to a halt and I carefully put in the plates and bowls. In the next isle we found the silver wear.

"Which towels?" I asked the girls. One was rainbow striped, the other was white. They looked at me like I was stupid. "Okay, Okay rainbow." I threw in a matching shower curtain and we moved to the bed set isle. "Go choose, but make sure they match!" I yelled after them as they sped off to find their set. Kat came back with a pink and black polka dot bed set, she had two. I guess that was that. Katie trailed behind as I looked through the food sections.

"Lets get lemonade! And Cookies! And-" Kat said, excited by all the food.

"Were getting some cereal, some milk, sandwich stuff, and a few frozen pizzas'. Shopping done." I checked it off my mental list as we headed for the checkout. I paid the cost, which was 326 dollars by the way, and loaded the things into the car. "Homeward bound!" I said with a smile and we drove on. The trees were flying along until I pulled into the drive.

The small, blue house was cozy as could be with us in it. The girls were making their beds and I was putting things away. It was home already.

Later that night we went to the hotel to get our stuff and bail. We arranged it in our closets and got ready for bed that night.

"I just wanted to say, you two are going to school next year." I said around a mouth of baloney sandwich. It was the beginning of summer so it wouldn't really make a difference.

"Whatever." Katie said taking a swig of milk. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She announced and left.

"So Kitty, how do you like it here?" My baby sister and I were the closest. Sometimes I just didn't get Katie, I was never like that. Maybe I had to grow up early and skipped the stage completely.

"I like it here." She said brightly. She was always cheerful. "Ponyboy's fun to play with. Can he come over tomorrow?" Well that was good. She had a little friend.

"Yeah, I think Katie will be happy to see Soda-Pop too." We snickered quietly at the thought. Then we finished our sandwiches.

"Cali?" Kats voice broke the silence. I set the plates and cups in the snik.

"Yeah, Kitty?"

"Do you love Darry?" Of course she would ask that question, it was almost as annoying as 'where do babies come from'.

"Of course, he's my best friend, always was. He's my bestist friend, outside of the family." I used words she loved. We always made up words. Just then Katie came out of the bathroom in sweat pants, a t-shirt and her hair piled on her head. She looked hilarious and she knew it. It didn't take long before we were all laughing our heads off.

* * *

"Okay Kitty that's thirty." I set the brush I was brushing her hair with on the desk by my bed. "Now night night." I said hugging her. She turned off the light on the way out and I climbed under my covers. It felt right here, like a puzzle piece finally fitting in to its right spot.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wanna dress you up today!" Katie said, busting into my room. The door hit the wall loudly. The idea scared me but I agreed. "The rules are you have to wear it all day, you cant change anything and you cant open your eyes till I'm done." Oh crap.

"Fine." I said. She took my sleeping blindfold and put it over my eyes. She stripped off my clothes and put on something else, I'm pretty sure it was a mini skirt, well her version of a skirt, a piece of fabric that barley covered my own ass. Next she put a spaghetti strap shirt on me. Katie started putting makeup on me, I mean tons of makeup. Then she straightened my hair. Finally, she let me see.

My eyes looked big, outlined in a rim of black lashes. My hair was about an inch longer then normal and there was a purple streak in it. I was right about the clothes too, I was wearing a mini-mini skirt and a black t-shirt. It actually looked good.

"The streaks temporary, right?" I said a bit scared of the answer.

"Well go with that…" Katie said with a wicked grin and left the room. "The guys are coming over later!" She yelled from the kitchen. Of course she would do this too me. She would look less smutty if her big sister looked it too. But it wasn't too bad, the shirt was a little tighter then normal and the skirt was too short but she made me look…hot.

"Hi Katie, and hi a stretched out version of Katie." Kat said coming out of the bathroom.

"Did you brush your teeth?" I said in mother-tone.

"Yes Cali, I'm eleven, not a baby. I can take care of myself." She said smirking. I always forgot how old she was.

"Well I'm sorry my little baby is growing up!" I ran up and hugged her happily. She was laughing insanely "Are you happy Ponyboy's coming over?" I said while looking through the cupboard.

"I guess." Kat was suddenly preoccupied with her fingernail. I've been there before.

"Uh-hu." I said nonchalantly, as I poured a bowl of cereal. I started humming a song from a commercial I saw.

"Whose that lady?" Katie sang.

"Sexy lady!" Kat joined in. I laughed around the bite of cereal. I didn't understand what the song had to do with a broom but it was funny.

"Knock, knock." Someone said from the door. When I looked up I saw it was Darry. He had a wide grin stretched across his face. Soda-Pop and Ponyboy were behind him. Katie opened the door and let them in. "Nice hair!" Soda said happily.

I laughed "Thank Katie for dying it." I stroked the purple line against the white-blonde and turned to Darry for his opinion.

"I like it, its completely…you. Your sister did a good job." He answered my gaze and sat down beside me. "Though the mini skirt looks like something you would make fun of rather then wear…

"Sorry I made a deal, no changes." The statement was accompanied with a glair to the middle sister. She giggled and went back to talking with Soda. Ponyboy and Kat were the quiet ones. It scared me what they might do when they were older…

"Okay!" I said standing up. I felt everyone's eyes on me. "Listen, I haven't talked to Darry since I was twelve. That means I have a lot to catch up on. That means I would prefer it if you guys either staid here, went to The Curtis's, or somewhere else cause Darry and I are going to the park. Katie your in charge." I looked around, took Darry's hand and led him out the door. "Peace!" I shouted behind me.

"You know the parks that way." Darry pointed in the other direction.

"Uh, yeah. I knew that." I flipped around the other direction and my head hit Darry's shoulder. "Ow." I mumbled, rubbing my head.

He chucked. "Come on." With that he put his arm around my shoulder and led me over to the park.

"Whose that?" I nodded my chin towards a tall blonde boy with icy blue eyes. He was walking our way. Darry sighed angrily.

"Dallas Winston, he's from New York. I don't think you'd really be-"

"Hey Darry." He interrupted him. Dallas was looking over me. "Who's the chick?"

"Cali Maryll." I said crossing my arms. He did the same. "I'm his long lost…sister." I guess 'sister' was the best way to describe it.

"We were just talking." Darry said protectively. Shesh, what was so wrong with Dallas. He was kinda cute.

"Darry be nice." I lightly hit him across his stomach. "He's just not used to sharing me, we used to hang out together, Soda was just a baby then so yeah. We just came over to talk." I said and put my arm around Darry's.

"Well you're the first chick I've seen Darry with so you must be important." Dally said turning around and walking away.

I shook my head. "Whatever."

"You wanna go back in case someone burned down your house?" He chuckled but I cringed at the words. "Oh yeah, sorry." He added, forgetting the reason I had left in the first place. I nodded and we headed back.

* * *

We got a routine going over the weeks. Soon school was back in and I got used to the schedule of my job. Darry had a college fund saved up. He was proud of his $4,380.60 in the bank account and worked at a job roofing houses until he had enough to go. I dreaded the day he went away to college. Soon everyone got another year older, and whole lot complicated.

I woke up to screaming. I ran to my sisters room and saw Kats bed was empty. There was another scream from the bathroom.

"Kitty?" I knocked on the door, my voice was full of fear.

"Cali!" The door opened and she pulled me inside. "I'm dying! I'm going to die! There's something wrong with me, I need to go to the hospital or something!" She said everything so quickly I barley made sense of it all.

"Wait, what's wrong? Tell me exactly."

"I got up to go to the bathroom and when I saw my underwear they were all bloody and my stomach is killing me!" She screeched. _Oh come on_, I thought with relief, _how could she not know? _

"Kitty, your fine. You just got your period. Calm down." I dug around in the bathroom drawer and tossed her a tampon. "Here."

Kat looked at me with confusion, this was going to be harder then I thought. "Uh you just like, put it in and it'll soak up the blood." Didn't the school teach them this or something? "It'll last about a week. If your anything like me and Katie it will usually start on Mondays. Change the tampon before you sleep and after you wake up. And, uh, put some in your back pack for school, just in case."

"What the hell is going on?" Katie said from the doorway.

"Kitty got her monthly gift. Anyway, what do you guys want for breakfast?" I walked into the kitchen as if I could walk away from the uncomfortable situation.

"Eggs." Katie shouted. "Get changed fast, I gotta do stuff to so hurry up." She said to Kat and walked back into her room. I cracked four eggs into a pan and their sizzle filled the room.

"You two better not be late!" I called as I slid the some eggs onto plates and filled some cups with orange juice. I set them on the table and heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said loud enough for Ponyboy and Soda-Pop to hear me. They came in and sat down on the couch. "Eggs?" I asked them, they shook their heads. Gosh, their good looks got better everyday.

"Okay, I'm ready." Kat bounced out of the bathroom and ate her eggs in one bite. She had a few sips of orange juice and sat next to Ponyboy.

"Sup little woman." Katie said coming out of the bathroom. Kat blushed.

"Don't pick on your sister." I put my hands on my hips as I said it.

"I can take care of myself, Cali!" Kat said arrogantly. "Ponyboy defend me." I tried not to laugh as Ponyboy followed her directions and defended her. They would make a cute couple.

"Come on Soda." Katie said grabbing her backpack and walked outside. Everyone else followed. While I was alone I made some coffee, while I was waiting for Darry to show up.

"Its open!" I said after hearing his knock. He came in, grin wide across his face. "Here ya go." I handed him his coffee, the way he always takes it, in the cup he always drinks from, a solid black mug.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked after drinking his coffee. I always gave him a ride to work since he sold his car for college money. He wanted to go to college so badly.

"Yup." I grabbed my keys and walked outside. Darry locked the door and got into the car. "Where to today?"

"42 Murberrow drive." Darry answered. He had a new place every day, roofing houses didn't just stay put. I turned onto the drive and looked around for the house. "Here it is." I pulled over and let Darry out.

"See you later," I smiled and drove towards my job. I sold furniture at Kegles Furniture. It was by the shopping mart. I usually picked up a snack on my way home. What the girls don't know wont kill them. Its not like I'm going bankrupt from it.

I pulled into my parking space and walked inside.

"Tony, I'm here!" I called out into the office. I put on my name tag and went over to some browsing customers.

"Welcome to Kegles, can I help you with anything?" I asked politely like I was always trained.

"Yes, were looking for a bed set, we want it to include two bedside tables, a dresser, a desk, and a bed." They informed me.

"Well you'll want to come over here." I led them to the bedroom section and showed them the most expensive set, they looked like soc's anyway. "This is the Queen Elizabeth bed set, it includes all that you listed and you can get a queen or a king bed, it is made of oak wood, and is the finest we have. Only $4,000."

They looked it over before the wife looked up and said "We'll take it." I nodded.

"You can rent one of the trucks for an hour, only $100." They agreed and paid the money. I gave them the keys to a truck and went around to the office. "Guys, we had a sale, the Queen Elizabeth set. I need you to move it into truck 5. King bed."

"Okay." Adam said. He was tall and muscular. Lee followed him. They were the ones who usually handled the moving. If they needed help Tony just pitched in.

"Hey Tony, that set's 4,000, how much do I get?" I always got a portion of the sale.

"Well you sold by yourself, and that's the hardest set to sell…I'll say you get 1,050 out of this one." Thank god I had money! Screw snacking, I'm taking everyone out to dinner!


End file.
